iAm Rich
by Silence-Golden.DuctTape-Silver
Summary: What happens when Freddie follows Sam home one day? T just incase :D
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this when I was reading a story by 'The Infamous Katie', which is on my favourite stories list.

Discalimer: I don't own iCarly, and I can't be bothered to think of anything witty to add on the end. So there you go.

SPOV

"And that's it for tonight's iCarly!" I said cheerfully, jumping around in a circular motion.

"So tune in next week when we will be giving Gibby a haircut!" Carly exclaimed whilst waving her hand frantically.

"And we're clear." Freddie said, setting the camera down on his cart. "You were great tonight." He added, smiling in our direction. I ignored the fluttering feeling in my stomach as he caught my gaze.

"I know." I said, giggling slightly. "Sorry Carls, I gotta go. My Mum just bought a new pair of jeans and needs help getting out of them. Wish me luck." Carly laughed weakly; she knew I was lying.

"Kay. Bye, Sam." She gave a half-hearted wave before plonking down onto her respective bean bag chair.

"Cya later, Demon." Freddie said playfully.

"Good night, Dorkface." I said, grinning cheekily in his direction before slipping out the door. I smiled to myself as I got into the elevator and it slowly began to crawl downwards. It dinged once and then opened up to the lobby, with Lewbert sleeping peacefully (well, as peacefully as a Lewbert can) at his desk. I fought the urge to draw a moustache and glasses on his face with a permanent marker and walked on through into the icy winter air.

Ah, now for the sneaky part. I scanned the area around me for any signs of people before whipping out my phone.

_James – the coast is clear, but be scarce. _I texted, and almost immediately a red mini showed up round the corner. I checked around me swiftly prior to hopping in the car.

"Sup James." I said, popping the p.

"I'm good thank you, Miss." He said, although not tearing his eyes from the road.

"How many times have I told you to _just call me Sam_." I pushed, and he smiled in my direction.

"I am under order from your father to treat you as my superior and guard you with my life, Miss." He said, which caused an exaggerated sigh to escape my lips.

"Is my father here right now? Are you being watched?" I asked sarcastically.

"Miss, it is my duty to follow your fathers orders, and yours. I would never be unfaithful to him or I would not be doing my job." He answered calmly, pulling into our ridiculously long driveway. I sighed overdramatically, but was silenced when we pulled up to the big black gates. James rolled up his window and typed in the code, causing the gates to creak open and reveal the massive mansion I call home.

"This isn't the end of this!" I said stubbornly as I hoped out the car and up the door steps. I turned the detailed doorknob of the looming double doors and entered my house. I wiped my shoes on the doormat – not due to manners, but I already hated having people working for me, and so refused to make the maids have to clean up after me. I sprinted up the ridiculously long marble staircase and into my room, throwing myself down on my bed.

***

FPOV

"Bye Dorkface." Sam said with a grin before she slipped out of sight. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I turned back towards my laptop.

"Freddie." Carly said, shocking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed her get up, and she was now standing right in front of me.

"Err, hey Carly. What's wrong?" I said nervously, taking in the stern look on her face. I took a sip out of my water bottle.

"Do you love Sam?" She questioned in all seriousness, and I choked on my water. I could see her hiding a smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Uh, never mind. We don't have time for this! Okay, look, do you want to get to know Sam better?" She looked me in the eye and I knew she meant business. All I did was nod my head.

"Then go follow her. If you're too late, then go to this address." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to me. I stared at it blankly for a second;_ this was a house on the rich side of town_. I looked back at Carly to see an impatient frown on her face.

"Go!" She shouted, and I scrambled to my feet. She gazed at me meaningfully for a millisecond before I ran out the door and down the stairs. Lewbert was soundly asleep at his desk and I couldn't help but ding the bell on my way out.

"AAHHHH HOOLLLIIIGGAANNN!" He screamed, and I chuckled despite myself. Sam was rubbing off on me.

When I stepped out of the door, I saw Sam step into a red mini, and watched dumbfounded as it drove off around the corner. _Sam's house is the other way_, I thought to myself. _Where is she going? _A taxi rolled lazily round the corner and I hailed it.

"To this address please." I gave him the slip of paper and sat back in my seat. The frisky-looking driver drove fairly slowly, giving me a chance to take in my surroundings. We were past the rich part of town, now we were getting into the ridiculously wealthy part. Suddenly, the taxi stopped, at the largest mansion so far. I handed the guy his money and stepped out of the taxi hesitantly.

I set off on the long driveway, and marvelled at the mansion in front of me until I was stopped by a great black gate. I glanced to my right and saw a metal box with a number pad, speaker, microphone and a blue button. I lifted a shaky hand and pressed the blue button. It made a buzzing sound and I saw a camera point towards me. I inched back towards the box.

"Freddie Benson?" An astounded voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not really expecting many reviews :P I write more for the fun of it. So here's the second chapter, and I have to admit after reading over it, Sam is pretty OOC. Sorry, I hate it when that happens too :B Oh, and sorry again, I try to update as soon as I can but I have been bombarded with homework to do while off school. The government really knows how to down a kid's snow spirit. Thanks to Darkestpowerslover234. heh. custard.

_I lifted a shaky hand and pressed the blue button. It made a buzzing sound and I saw a camera point towards me. I inched back towards the box._

"_Freddie Benson?" An astounded voice asked._

"Ummm... Yes?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but right now I am _extremely_ confused. The man didn't reply, instead, the big black gate opened up. I ignored the fact that I didn't know what I was walking into or that I didn't know who this guy was or how the hell he knew my name.

I got to the doorsteps and climbed up sluggishly, still considering my reasons for turning around and fleeing home. I lifted a hesitant hand up and rang the doorbell, then taking a step back from the looming doors. They opened almost immediately, to show a short, elderly man dressed in a smart suit.

He beamed up at me. "Freddie Benson. Smart boy. Smart, smart boy." He muttered as he stood aside to let me in. I stepped through slowly. The entrance was amazing; a huge marble room with two curvy staircases on both sides and doors leading off in all directions. I stood in awe, gazing at my surroundings and the man to my left cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to get to get my attention.

I switched my gaze to him, and he was still smiling softly at me, but then he turned around and started to walk away.

"Her room is up the stairs, 3rd door on the right." He said over his shoulder softly. I stood idly for a second before running up the stairs as fast as I could, the confusion was seriously getting to me now. I knocked on her door quickly, before my common sense could catch up with me.

"Come in." Sam called, and I steadied my breath before barging in. She was laying stomach-down on a huge white bed in the middle of a baby blue room. It was plainly decorated, and there was a balcony leading off to the right.

She had earphones in, and hadn't noticed my spontaneous entrance.

"Sam." I said, reaching over and pulling on of her earphones out. She looked up at me and her eyes widened profoundly.

"Freddiot! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, sliding off the bed to stand in front of me.

"Carly gave me an address. Sam, what the hell is going on? Carly was all mysterious and didn't tell me where I was going! Why do you live in the biggest house in Seattle!?" I fumed, finally voicing my confusion. She sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her invitingly. I sat down calmly, forgetting my anger as my shoulder brushed hers and my body tingled.

"The truth is... My Dad is the owner of Pear." She sucked in a breath and paused, probably awaiting my reaction. I sat there stock still, astounded. Well, how would you take it if your best friend just randomly told you she was the daughter of your all-time hero? Most likely better than me.

"Freddie? Breathe!" She shouted, waving her hand frantically in my face. I took a deep breath in, and she relaxed a little. "Look, I know you're probably not too keen on me right now, but just let me explain, okay?" I didn't answer, only slightly inclined my head towards her.

"You already know that my Dad left me and my Mum when I was 5, but I didn't tell you that he came back 2 years later. Obviously, he got complete custody over me, due to my Mum's incapability at parenthood. But I didn't want to leave, so he let me stay where I was, and moved here. I don't see him very often, probably once a week, but I love it here. All the staff are really great, and they let me do whatever I want. It's kinda like an afterschool paradise. But you have to understand that the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you might look at me different, and not treat me the same." At the last sentence she stopped twiddling her thumbs and locked her gaze on mine. I wanted to stay mad at her, after all she did keep about the biggest secret possible from me, but I melted under her stare.

I threw my arms around her shoulders, and she nuzzled her face into my chest as her arms snaked around my waist. I couldn't ignore how right she felt in my arms, and how delicate and soft she was considering the amount of strength she could muster when willed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"It's okay." I reassured, stroking my hand through her silky golden curls. She pulled away swiftly, a stern look on her face.

"No, it's not. We're best friends, I should have told you." She suddenly lost her confidence, and fidgeted in her seat, finding her shoes incredibly fascinating. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was scared. I didn't want things to change between us; I didn't want to lose you." She whispered. "Dork." She added, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She jumped off the bed, turning towards me and pointing an accusing finger at my face in one swift motion. I forced a blink and looked towards the fuming girl standing in front of me.

"Uhh! Why do you have to be so understanding?! It's killing me!" She shouted, pacing the room quickly before turning back to me with an expecting gaze.

"You _want_ me to be angry?" I asked, and her eyes became pleading.

"Yes, for the love of all things ham. Yes!" She said shakily.

"Fine... Okay well. Y-you really should have told me. I mean we promised, all three of us, that we wouldn't keep anything from each other. Anything! And then just when I finally start to think that you might actually not hate me you go ahead and-"

"I never hated you." She cut in, and then instantly looked to the floor again.

"But you said-" I started.

"You really thought I meant it?" She gazed at me meaningfully.

"I-I guess not." I murmured. "But then why do you treat me the way you do?"

"Because... I'm not good at showing my real feelings." She whispered.

"And what would they be?" I prodded as I stood up, sneakily manoeuvring closer to her.

"Umm... Well, I... None of your business, geek!" She yelled. I laughed, quickly pulling her into a hug. She stiffened at first, but let herself melt into it, and resumed the previous position.

"You're not very good at being angry." She said, snuggling into my embrace.

"And you're extremely stubborn." She tilted her head back to look me in the eye.

"I resent that."

"Oh really? What if I told you I won't tell you anything unless you go first?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I would say you don't need to tell me anything. I can read you like a book, dork." She smirked, and my cheeks burned.

"Yeah? Read my mind, what am I thinking now?" I challenged, not moving my arms from around her.

"I'm not sure you want me to tell you that." She said, looking deep into my eyes.

"What? Why wouldn't I-?"

"Because you would just get embarrassed." She cut in.

"When has that ever stopped you?" I pointed out, and she laughed.

"True, but I'm still not gunna tell you."

"See! Stubbornness, right there." I accused, pulling back and untangling myself from her.

"Fine. I'll admit it, _if_ you admit that you're a wimp." She challenged.

"Hey! I am not a wimp!" I wailed.

"Oh, please! You can't stay mad at me for more than 5 seconds! And you have never ever made one bold move in your life!"

"Oh, yeah?" I protested.

"Ye-" I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers before she could respond. It was a chaste kiss, but it was sweet and soft and I found myself wanting more. I pulled back with a smirk on my face, to see her standing stiff and breathless.

"Bold enough for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So my clock reads 22:48, I've finished my homework and have an urge to write, so while your reading this crap remember, I went into this without any sort of idea or plots. I was just sitting listening to Owl City and reading through my old stuff when I realized it's been over a month since I last updated. I'm not even gunna apologize for updating so late. You should just know that I am extremely sorry but I genuinely have no time left in my schedule. Stupid significant-to-my-future-career tests. Aaahhh and thanks to everyone who has commented, I honestly wasn't expecting any kind of popularity, I just needed to vent my seddiness to someone who couldn't tell me to shut the hell up. Annddd... thanks to Broadway0522, I needed that kick up the backside. (: **

"_Ye-" I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers before she could respond. It was a chaste kiss, but it was sweet and soft and I found myself wanting more. I pulled back with a smirk on my face, to see her standing stiff and breathless._

"_Bold enough for you?"_

She stared at me in awe, mouth agape and eyes wide. My over-confident smirk slowly evaporated into the thick tension hanging in the air, and the realisation of what I had just done hit me like a punch to the gut, knocking the breath out of me. "I-I... Sorry! I didn't... I just... Bye!" I stuttered before spinning on my heels and sprinting as fast as my feet could take me down the stairs and out the door.

I ran down the driveway and along the sidewalk, a sense of false adrenaline running through my veins as my feet refused to slow. I watched as the cars whizzed past and the floor beneath me blurred, ignoring the ache as my legs protested against my sudden outburst. I felt disconnected, numb almost as I breathed in the salty Seattle air, clearing my head. _What did I just do? _I groaned as my senses caught up with me, and my feet ground to a stop just outside the groovy smoothies. Hey, I wasn't completely unconscious.

I rested my hands on my knees as I caught back my breath, moaning once more when the backs of my eyelids showed me nothing but _her_. I sprung my eyes open and hesitantly rounded the block towards Bushwell.

"YOU! YOU OWE ME A BELL DING!" Lewb shouted as I trudged across the lobby. Heh, Lewb. I rolled my eyes and picked up pace as he waved his fist and threatened to "send in the trolls". Oh Lewb, there's a lot of things wrong in the warty head of yours.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted as I barged into her apartment. "How did it go? Did you see? What did she do? Tell me!"

"I-I kissed her." I stuttered, slowly gaining my breath back. My ears were met with a high pitched screeching sound from the girl in front of me, before I was enveloped in a bony hug. She pulled back abruptly.

"Wait. What the hell are you doing here? What happened?" She demanded.

"I kissed her... and then I ran."

"You.... what? URG! Why did you do that!? You idiot!" Carly screamed, and then she punched me in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" I moaned.

"Oh shut up, you wimp." She snapped.

"Hey! I'll have you know I started working out! And what's got your panties in a bunch?" I questioned, rubbing the dimming sore spot on my arm.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?! For you and Sam to get together!?" She shouted, leaving me dumbfounded.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Oh come on! Everyone can see you fancy the pants off each other!" She stomped her foot on the floor, and my right eyebrow popped up automatically. "Oh, shut up wiggly-eyebrow person!"

"Wiggly-what now?" Said a soft voice from the doorway, and both our heads snapped around.

"Sam! You're here! Brilliant! I've...er... got to go. Have fun!" She babbled, taking a step backwards for every word. She zipped out the room as fast as I had Sam's.

"So... err...." I mumbled.

"What the hell, Benson!" The previously calm Sam had somewhat disappeared along with Carly.

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't... Well I did... but, well I kinda.... I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." I whispered. She laughed half-heartedly, picking at a thread on her sleeve and not looking me in the eyes she said, "I'm not. I mean... I'm only sorry that you are." Her big blue sad eyes caught mine for a second, and my heart ached. Before I could tell her how colossally wrong she was she left, but not down the stairs, to the right. To the fire escape.

**Sorry for the shortness! New chapter soon! May just be the final one. Depends what my brain comes up with xD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Her big blue sad eyes caught mine for a second, and my heart ached. Before I could tell her how colossally wrong she was she left, but not down the stairs, to the right. To the fire escape._

I took a deep, broken breath and ran after her. After everything we've been through together, how could she misunderstand so drastically? Silly, _silly_ girl.

I slowed as I neared the oh-so familiar window, and caught site of a petite blonde girl curled up on the ledge. _Don't be a wimp, Freddie. Just tell her!_ Said a voice in my head. Tell her what, though? _Don't play dumb, we both know you're head over heels for her._ I couldn't bring myself to deny it, but instead grit my teeth and sat down next to her.

She turned her head away and hugged her knees closer to her chest, and I sighed.

"You're an idiot." I said; it probably wasn't the best ice breaker I could've used. Her head whirled around and she hit me with a glare that would've frozen me to the spot, had there not been a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "I mean... You're an idiot for thinking I meant my sorry that way. I could never make myself feel sorry for kissing you, not if I wanted to."

She stared deep into my eyes and then gave me a terrific view of the back of her head, her golden curls whipping me as she turned. "Stop toying with me." She mumbled.

"Sam, I'm not toying with you. I'm telling you the truth... However many bruises it leaves me with." I hesitated, waiting for her reaction before confessing completely. She inclined her head slightly towards me.

"And?" She pressed eventually.

"Well... what I really meant was that I was sorry I kissed you without your consent. I was raised a gentleman." She laughed, and turned to look me in the eye.

"You were raised a dork, dork." She spat, a mischievous glint in her eye and a cheeky smile on her face.

"So... what's happening? Between us, I mean." I asked, putting too much hope in my words.

"Well what do you want to happen?" She fiddled with the laces on her converse, but I was sick of being selfish. This was her decision, and if she said no... Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?

I put my finger under her chin and pushed her head up to look her in the eye. "No, it's your decision. You know how I feel." She jerked her head away from my hand.

"No, I don't! Will you stop speaking in riddles?! You utter and complete nub." She shouted, jumping up in her outburst to stand and stare accusingly in my direction.

I quirked a small smile, stood and ran my finger gently down the side of her face. Her eyes sparkled and she looked up –thank you, puberty- at me, and all traces of anger were long gone from her features.

"I love you." I whispered, and that's all it took for her to throw her arms around my neck and pull my lips down to meet hers.

It was a sweet kiss; gentle and loving and better than I ever remember it. My hands ran up her collarbone and neck, my fingertips tingling at the touch, and then through her soft tresses until settling around her waist, still making swirly patterns on the small of her back. Her hands snaked up into my hair and ruffled my neatly combed bangs (Carly had advised (aka forced) me to grow my fringe out), whilst drawing intricate shapes on my scalp with the tips of her fingers.

I forced myself away from her, as although I was perfectly contented in our intense make out session, there was still an unanswered question lingering in my head.

"So..." I pushed, keeping my forehead pressed against hers.

"What?" She breathed, as I squeezed her body flush with mine.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" I stuttered, closing my eyes, ready for the impact.

She flicked my head. My eyes sprung open, glaring down at the insensitive girl before me.

"You're an idiot." She quoted, beaming up at me. I pouted, and she rolled her eyes and nodded her head slightly.

***

Having Sam as girlfriend was not what I expected at the least, mostly because she seemed to show no hint of embarrassment or chagrin at being known as mine. When Carly first found out was a disorienting experience; all we had to do was walk in the room hand in hand and we were met by a round of frantic screams and bone-crunching hugs.

The snide remarks never slowed, although she would comfortably call me a "nerd full of douche" (or vice versa) whilst intertwining our fingers.

She was also unbelievably _cute_. For example, she would hook her pinkie around mine whenever she knew I needed subtle reassurance, and she would always blush whenever I touched her face. She also did little things, like give me an extra long parting kiss when she knew I had an exam, and leave me little messages on my phone. She even managed to hack my facebook account and change my status to 'Sam is awesome', but I never did remove it.

Of course, I would give back my fair share. I would act a gentlemen (as I was raised) by opening doors for her, giving her my jacket when it was breezy (some of which I never got back, but found her still sporting the next day... although I couldn't bring myself to ask for them back, I liked to think I could be with her even when I wasn't and she, to repeat, always looked amazingly cute snuggled up in my oversized hoodies) and lift her up during hugs whenever she was having a bad day, and fiddle with strands of her hair while she was on the phone. I also carried her books, after she let me start to tutor her, as she found she liked the thought of having a chance at beating my grades. I even took the extra effort so as to leave little treats in her locker along with lines of poetry or lyrics that reminded me of her.

We never let Carly feel a third wheel though. I would hook my arms around both of them as we walked, and include her in our conversations. Carly turned out to be our saviour when it came to telling my mother, apparently she can be very persuasive and cunning when she wants to be. iCarly carried on as usual of course, our viewers even commented that Sam had 'a glow about her'.

Overall, life with Sam was better than I could've ever imagined. No secrets. No regrets. Just complete trust and undeniable love.

_**Well, there you go. That's it. Complete. Finally. **_

_**I'm not sure I liked it, seemed a bit rushed to me. But I thought you deserved this chapter as soon as I could write it. SORRY for the appalling amount of time it took me to update. See that? Those capitals? That was emphasis. Just for you. Yes you. Because I love you. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added it to favourite stories or subscription lists. I love you. :D Aaah, it felt good to get that off my chest. Bye bye sweetie pie.**_


End file.
